


Impulsiveness.

by fluorescentheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, superluthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentheart/pseuds/fluorescentheart
Summary: Lena Luthor rips open Kara's shirt twice and neither of those times does she find what she'd expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I posted on tumblr that got pretty popular a few days ago. Also, shout out to Randa for her contributions to create this scenario.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr: fluorescent-idle  
> Find Randa on tumblr: a-jedi-in-purgatory  
> The post: http://fluorescent-idle.tumblr.com/post/157744359858/a-jedi-in-purgatory-fluorescent-idle

You could say Lena Luthor loves her liquor. Anyone who has ever been invited to a glass of something from one of the bottles she keeps in her office could agree that she has good — and expensive— taste when it comes to alcoholic beverages.

Well, she has been drinking since she was a teenager who spent most of the year away from home in boarding schools. Back then she would mostly drink cheap wine and beer in the dark of her dorm room with the few friends she had been able to make—not because they couldn’t afford something more expensive, but because this was easier to get— and those nights had always been fun. She also knew her adoptive mother would disapprove of her conduct so there was a plus for that.

Then, when she started college, she continued drinking. Both the quality and the price of the alcohol increased but there were less friends around (everyone wanting to get close to Lena only because of her last name had earned her some serious trust issues). So her drinking game was basically limited to the few parties she would attend when she wasn’t studying or making a last attempt in making her mother feel proud of her. Making her love her.

But then Lex had gone insane and all his radical ideas and hate towards aliens and, specially, Superman, had become reality in the form of terrorist attacks and mass murders. As hard as Lena had tried, she was never able to make him come to his senses. After that, no one would come near Lena. That’s when she started drinking by herself, to grieve for her loneliness and for the brother she hadn’t been able to save.

Not much changed when Lena became the CEO of LuthorCorp, now L-Corp. While it’s true she now drinks when she attends formal events and when deals are sealed in her office, she basically does most of her drinking alone after the especially long, tough days.

Tonight, the glass she’s holding in her right hand is full of expensive imported scotch. It’s full to the top but, as the red lipstick stains give away, she has already gone through two other glasses of it. And, being completely honest, Lena can’t really remember herself pouring that third glass.

She sips from it, the liquid burning her throat pleasantly, while she stares at the TV that hangs from one of the walls of her office. She listens half-heartedly to the people discussing what could be Supergirl’s fashion choices like when she isn’t wearing her costume. It isn’t like Lena wants to have an opinion on it —herself being the main topic of many of this kind of shows has made hate them and hate how people always seemed to have an opinion on things that didn’t even concern them—, but she is sure the city’s mightiest hero could definitely rock a shirt and a pair of high-waisted jeans like nobody else could.

Lena’s thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on her office’s door. Lena frowns, she is pretty sure she’d told Jess to go home about an hour ago.

She puts her glass down and turns off the TV before speaking. “Come in.”

Her confused look shifts into a wide smile when the door opens and she recognizes blond hair and a pastel colored cardigan.

“Kara!” Lena greets her with a hug that is way too short for her liking, but which she doesn’t dare to prolong in case the reporter finds it awkward.

“Hi, Lena.” Kara hugs her back and smiles in such a way that Lena’s positive she should wearing sunglasses to protect her eyes from the brightness the blonde radiates. And maybe it’s because she is slightly drunk right now, but Lena wonders if they could light up the entirety of National City for days with just one single smile from Kara.

Kara seems to notice that Lena has been drinking, as her gaze quickly goes from the brunette’s face to the half-empty glass on her desk and back to her face again. And then she is kind enough to suggest they should sit down of the couch, probably worried that the CEO can’t maintain her balance.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Lena asks once they are sat. Kara wrinkles her nose at Lena’s words, probably to abstain herself from reminding Lena, again, to cut off the formalities between them.

“I missed my friend.” Somehow Kara’s denomination of what the CEO is for her makes Lena’s heart melt and hurt at the same time. “We both have been so busy with work that we really haven’t hang out since you got out of prison and… eh, well… saved from your mother.” 

Lena purses her lip lightly at the mention of her mother, shaking the thought of her off her head. But Kara is right, although they have been texting and calling each other, they haven’t really seen each other in person since then. And Lena has been missing the reporter a hell lot too.

“Also I wanted to invite you to Game Night this Friday.” Kara looks at Lena, only realizing that Lena has no idea of what that is when the CEO arches one eyebrow a second after. “Oh! It’s this tradition I have with my friends where we hang out at my place and we drink and play board games. It’s more fun than it might sound like, I promise. My sister, Alex, will be there. And you know Winn and James too.” Kara pauses to take a breath, because she has started talking really fast in that excited way that Lena finds so endearing. “So I, I wondered if you might wanted to come? I mean, you can say no and I’ll totally get-“

“That’s really sweet, Kara. And I’ll be honored to go.” Lena interrupts her so she won’t start rambling again, and the smile she earns in response is totally worth it. Right now she feels like she won’t ever be able to say ‘no’ to Kara because that would mean Kara not smiling at her that way.

 

After that they start talking about their day and Lena’s loses focus on what Kara is saying about Snapper and fully focuses on the little gestures the reporter makes with her hands and face while she talks. Although Lena doesn’t usually not listen to Kara, it’s a normal thing for her to feel completely enchanted by how the other woman’s body moves. It’s something she can’t avoid, to feel completely compelled by her. She knew for day one that ‘kind and sweet Kara Danvers’ would make an impact on her, but it had been bigger than Lena had ever imagined. Kara had shaken Lena’s world to its core again and again every time they met. She had believed in her when even Lena herself had lost all hope. And then she had kept winning her over by appearing in her office with bright smiles, kind and wise words, and with donuts and popsicles— because somehow she knew that Lena often forgets to eat when she is working (Lena is pretty sure Jess told Kara that).

Lena knows that there is no point in lying to herself about the way she feels for the reporter. There is no point in denying that she has moved from liking her as friend to loving her. And maybe going as far as to being in love with h

But Lena knows that the thought of Kara Danvers loving her back in the same way is probably just wistful thinking, so she just acknowledges how lucky she is that Kara wants to be her friend and gladly sticks to that role and nothing more. Even if it hurts a little sometimes.

She is looking at Kara’s lips, at her bright baby-blue eyes and at the way both move every time she smiles or laughs, when suddenly something strikes her. Because she has seen that before on someone that hasn’t presented herself as Kara Danvers; but as Supergirl. And then she stares at the shirt Kara’s wearing under her cardigan, what are the chances Lena thought that the reporter was the only person who could rock that outfit as well as the hero? 

So before she can stop herself —and with red alarms sounding in her head at top volume because definitely shouldn’t be doing this—, she grabs the collar of Kara’s shirt and pulls, ripping it open because she is somehow sure she will be met by a world-known symbol in the shape of an ‘S’.

But then Lena’s only thought is that she wished she was still in prison or being held prisoner by her mother.

Because the only thing she sees is Kara’s pink and white lace bra over the woman’s tanned skin.

It takes two long seconds for any of the woman to react; instead they just look at each other’s mortified expressions in a silence so tense you could cut it with a knife. Then Lena moves her hands away from Kara and covers her face while she stands up, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as the office allows her. That’s when Kara reacts, her chest and face blushing with such intensity you’d think she has drowned herself in bucket of red body paint, and her hands move, buttoning the shirt as fast as she can.

“I’m so so sorry Kara.” Lena says, her entire body shaking and without being able to look at Kara in the eyes. While it’s true she is a little bit drunk in the moment, she would never blame the fact that she basically assaulted Kara on that. “I don’t know what happened to me. For a second I thought that you might be… Er, well…” Lena really wants the ground to swallow her right know. “I thought that you might be Supergirl. And before I could stop myself I did that and, oh god, you probably hate me right now and I maybe I should stop talking because I’m making everything worse.”

Kara takes a few seconds to process everything Lena is saying before she stands up, still mute. The silence still goes on for what Lena feels like a painful little eternity before Kara opens her mouth. 

“I-I don’t hate you, Lena. But I need to process this because, come on, you thought I was Supergirl?” Kara laughs in a totally fake way. “We don’t look anything alike and… and she is so much cooler… and I-” Kara breathes in, reconsidering how she is going to continue. “I think I should go right now. But I don’t hate you.” Lena can feel Kara’s intense stare but she doesn’t dare to meet her eyes. After a moment the reporter gets her purse from the floor and it looks she is actually considering approaching Lena and hugging her before she realizes that, maybe, it’s not that great of an idea. “I’ll see you on Friday if you’re still coming” is the last thing she says before she leaves the room, leaving a really mortified Lena Luthor behind.

x

The next day they text and Lena apologizes a million times, she feels like she has apologized more in those less than 24 hours than in her entire life before that day. But the situation really calls for it because she could never forgive herself if Kara kicked her out of her life for being that stupid. 

Kara tells her not to worry and that they should try to continue as nothing happened — Lena thinks that’s such a Kara thing to say and agrees with her, although nothing of that frees her from the crushing weight of the guilt she still feels. Guilt that she also feels because now she can’t stop her mind from going to image of Kara’s exposed chest and the desire it wakes in Lena’s own. She almost tries to turn down Kara’s invitation to Game Night when the reporter sends her the details, but she doesn’t after Kara tells her how much it means for her that she is going out of her office to meet her and her friends.

So Lena just takes a deep breath in and wonders how the hell is she going to act normal around the reporter ever again.

x

Friday comes and Lena walks out of the elevator to find Kara Danvers, still in her working clothes, chatting with her receptionist at L-Corp. It’s not a surprise that she is here; they had agreed that Kara would meet her there and then they would go together to Kara’s place. Lena has even changed her clothes upstairs so now she is wearing black jeans and more casual, but still elegant, sweater. 

She stops for a moment to admire Kara and to be amazed once again by how the cheerful girl is able to make everyone around her like her. This time Lena’s receptionist is the one to have fallen under the reporter’s charms and Lena could swear she has never seen her smile that much ever before— although there is no mystery in that, Lena herself knows she had never been as happy as is now before Kara came into her life.

“Hi. Ready to go?” Lena says once she is next to Kara, trying not to bite her lower lip nervously.

That’s when Kara notices she is there and with a huge grin on her face, she turns around on her heels to face Lena and, without thinking it twice, she hugs Lena just like she did four days ago. She acts like she said she would, like nothing ever happened.

And Kara keeps acting that way when they get in a cab to go to Kara’s place, chatting to Lena about the article she wrote that day like she always did. Lena wonders how much of the reporter’s attitude is actually just pretend, but most of it seems completely genuine so Lena relaxes a bit and does her best to keep up with her.

 

When they finally arrive there, Kara’s friends are already all settled and they have already started with the rounds of beer. Lena greets Alex, Winn and James with a smile as she tries to hide how nervous she feels. Then Alex introduces her to Maggie and the three of them laugh when Kara immediately approaches them and says “don’t let this lovebirds fool you, they’ll try to cheat in Monopoly” before handing out a beer for Lena. Then Maggie goes after Kara as they sit on the couch because “Little Danvers, you’re the only one who cheats here”, earning a groan from the blonde, who just denies it all.

“I’m glad you are here, Lena. She talks a lot about you.” Alex says to Lena, a soft look in her eyes when her gaze moves from Lena to Kara and back to Lena. “But I’m gonna kick your ass in Monopoly” she flashes a confident grin at the DEO before sitting next to Maggie.

Lena takes the place next to Kara and drinks from her bottle, smiling at herself because Kara’s friends seem to genuinely enjoy having her there and this amount affection is something she hasn’t had since she was four.

 

She stares at Kara a lot that night. She catches herself doing it every two seconds and tries to stop but ends up doing it again almost immediately. It’s not really her fault that it feels as natural as breathing, like as if Kara was the sun and Lena was just a small planet that can’t help gravitating around her.

Lena knows that Maggie realizes too, the cop keeps giving her knowing looks while she twists her dimpled smile a bit to restrain herself from laughing. Alex probably realizes too, but she is too busy trying to carry out of her words and win Lena in Monopoly —in which, by the way, she fails miserably and Lena is the one who ends up winning most of the rounds.

The fact that Kara progressively gets slightly drunk after Alex hands her a small flask which contents she pours into her beer doesn’t make it any easier for Lena. Because, as she quickly learns, a drunk Kara means a more affectionate and touchy Kara. So, every time Lena buys a new street or basically anything happens, Kara either leans into her or hugs her to celebrate. She even kisses her in the cheek, once, after Lena wins a second time. — Fortunately, everyone else is focused on the pizza the delivery man just brought and no one notices, or at least she hopes they don’t, how Lena’s face gets four shades redder. 

By the time they decide to call it a night, Lena is the indisputable winner. The boys, Maggie and Alex leave then, after Lena assures Alex that she can help Kara to clean everything. 

Lena puts the last glasses in the sink, looking around to make sure there are not more empty bottles or used napkins left in Kara’s living room. She checks twice just to be sure, and she drinks what is left from her own bottle.

“Did you have fun?” A voice asks next to her and she turns to find Kara, leaning against the counter and looking at her with warm eyes and a sleepy smile. Lena almost wants to tell her how unbelievable cute she looks right now.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in years. And your friends are amazing.” Lena responds, imitating Kara’s posture and leaning against the counter too. “Thank you for having me here. And for being my friend, really. Not a lot of people would have given a Luthor a chance.”

“You know you don’t have to keep thanking me for that, Lena. It’s nothing; you shouldn’t have to be held accountable for your family’s actions, you know that.” Kara’s voice sounds serious when she speaks, as it always does when they talk about Lena being different from the rest of the Luthors. “And besides, you already flooded my office with flowers during two weeks to thank me for that.”

Lena waits until Kara stops giggling—apparently, alcohol makes her find Lena’s gesture of gratitude funnier and more endearing than usual— before she speaks again; “And I also wanted to tell you again I’m sorry for what happened the other day in my office.”

Kara nods in response, playing with the hem of her shirt while she bites her lip. “I actually haven’t stop thinking about that, you know?” Lena arches an eyebrow, worried that Kara’s façade is crashing down and she is going to say that it made their friendship too weird and that they shouldn’t see each other again. She suddenly feels the need to hold back the tears that are threatening to come out. “I-I found it hot, actually.” Okay, Lena definitely wasn’t expecting that. And Kara apparently processes her own words with delay because her eyes widen. “Wait, no. That’s not wh- well yes, but-” she tries to say, but getting flustered isn’t really helping the reporter to explain herself. So Lena watches as Kara takes a deep breath in before opening her eyes again and meeting Lena’s. “What I meant to say is that I like you, Lena, and that I wanna fucking kiss you.”

Lena doesn’t know if she is more surprised by the fact that Kara likes her back or the fact that this is the first time she has ever heard Kara swear. And, frankly, the last one turns her on.

So before she knows it, her lips are on Kara’s and the blonde girl is crashing her body against Lena’s. The kiss softly at first and Lena sighs against her lips because she has been wanting to this for so long. But they kiss slowly heats up, it gets more urgent, both women making up for all the hunger and desire they had been repressing. It doesn’t take long before hands start wandering, Kara’s hands travelling from Lena’s shoulders to her hips, cold fingers playing with the hem of her sweater. Lena starts kissing her jawline, slowly going down her neck, leaving a trail of red lipstick on her skin. 

Kara tugs at Lena’s sweater, slowly pulling it up until she takes it off, throwing it over her shoulder before moving slightly away from Lena to take a look at her. The CEO has to bite her own lip to stop herself from smiling when she sees Kara’s lips covered in her smudged red lipstick and her blue eyes darken with desire.

But Kara gets closer to Lena, lips searching for lips, and she starts pushing the shorter woman towards the couch. Lena walks backwards, almost whimpering when she feels Kara’s cocky smile against her lips.

Lena lies down on the couch and Kara rapidly climbs on top of her, one knee on each side of Lena’s hips, straddling her. They don’t break the kiss as Lena gently takes Kara’s glasses out of the way, leaving them next to her. Then she finds herself ripping open Kara’s button up once again, only this time she takes her time. But a gasp catches her throat and her eyes widen when she sees the unmistakable navy-blue fabric that gets more and more exposed as Lena’s shaky fingers undo each bottom. She feels Kara tighten up under her fingers —she knows the blonde almost tries to move away at one point—, but green eyes are fixed on her chest because she knows what she is going to find.  
And then, three buttons after, there it is; the emblem that is worldwide known as a symbol of justice and hope; red and gold shining under the warm light coming from the lamps.

Silence fills the room. Neither of the girls move, neither of them meets the other’s eyes nor dares neither of them even to breathe. They stay like that, still, for what feel like hours. 

Kara is the one to break the silence this time, although her words are barely a whisper. “Lena… I… I wanted to tell you…”

Then she shuts up when Lena raises her hand, fingers slowly tracing the S and her eyes still fixed on the hero’s chest. A million thoughts go through Lena’s mind in matter of seconds. A million questions. And a colossal wave of mixed up feelings. She doesn’t say anything for a while and then she just laughs and shakes her head in disbelief before letting actual words come out of her mouth: “I fucking knew it”.

That relaxes Kara, who smiles, a light giggle leaving her mouth too, and arches her eyebrow. “It sure took you a long time to figure out, the glasses don’t even make that great of a disguise. And I thought you were more observant, Lena.” The cocky smile is back on her face again, eyes fixed on Lena’s, shining with mischievousness.

“Oh, shut up.” Lena groans, her lips curved in a smirk, before she pulls Kara back against her and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr: fluorescent-idle


End file.
